1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lavatories and more particularly, to a lavatory with a raised flange and inwardly sloping deck in which the flange undergoes a transition into a massive recessed spout support that conceals the overflow drain, and the like.
2. Prior Art
The conventional lavatory, or sink, has one or more metal spouts that extend over and above the basin. These protruding spouts deny access to a substantial portion of the lavatory basin.
Lavatory overflow drains are another unsatisfactory matter that has defied successful treatment. The gaping, often difficult to clean overflow drain almost invariably ruins what otherwise might be an attractive example of industrial design and the practical arts.
The elimination, or substantial reduction of splash water from a lavatory is another practical matter that seems to have escaped a satisfactory answer. Thus, in spite of the care with which the faucet is turned on to introduce water into the basin of the lavatory, some water almost always splashes beyond the perimeter of the lavatory. Frequently, this splash water accumulates on the counter in which the lavatory is mounted, forming pools that combine and eventually drip to the floor.
Thus, there still is an unsatisfied need in this very old and mature technology for a practical lavatory that has a concealed overflow drain that eliminates, or at least markedly reduces splashing and pooling of splash water, and prevents water faucets from monopolizing or wasting large areas of otherwise usable lavatory basin surface.